Amor a Primera Vista
by Esme Natsumi Raimon Vulturi
Summary: Cuando menos te lo esperas el amor llega a tú vida,eso es justamente lo que me paso a mi,algo que no me creí que me pasaría paso... Nadie sabe como ni cuando se va a enamorar ONE-SHOT


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste este one-shot**

Cierto día mientras caminaba por el parque que se encuentra cerca de mi casa me encontré con el chico más apuesto que no creí ver en toda mi vida. Era muy apuesto y en ese momento se encontraba ayudándole a una señora de edad mayor a cruzar la calle.

Me quede anonadada viéndolo que no me di cuenta de que mi madre me llamaba, supongo que de tanto griterío aquel apuesto chico volteó hacia mi dirección y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me enamoré a primera vista

Sentí como si se me fuese a salir el corazón de mi pecho mientras él me sonreía, una sonrisa de lo más linda algo que no había visto nunca en un chico, desde ese momento solo he pensado en él y en si lo volveré a ver alguna vez

A la semana siguiente volví a verlo, esta vez me saludo con esa sonrisa suya la cual quedo grabada en mi mente para siempre y me hablo

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward; cual es tú nombre-dijo mientras me sonreía de nuevo

-Hola, mi nombre es Esme-le respondí mientras el agrandaba más su hermosa sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Esme, te gustaría caminar conmigo un momento??-dijo mientras me estrechaba su mano para que la tomase

-Claro vamos-le respondí y encuanto tome su mano sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba

Caminamos por el parque en el que lo vi por vez primera, fuimos a comprar un helado y después nos sentamos en una banca del parque para seguir conversando para a si poder conocernos más

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta llego el atardecer, nos quedamos viendo como la el sol se escondía en el horizonte era tan hermoso ver como el cielo se tornaba de un color rojizo.

Cuando termino la hora del crepúsculo Edward me acompaño hasta mi casa y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente

-Bueno pues nos vemos mañana-me dijo mientras llegábamos a la puerta de mi casa

-Claro, a qué hora y en donde nos veremos?-le pregunte mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Amm no lo se-dijo mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello despeinado de color cobrizo que lo hacía verse extremadamente hermoso

Después de eso se hizo un pequeño silencio el cual él rompió rápidamente

-Yo vengo por ti a las 3 y te llevaré a un lugar especial, te parece??-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

Hizo que me perdiera en su mirada y sentí como rápidamente mi sangre subía hasta mis mejillas y no pude evitar agachar la mirada

-Si, me parece bien; mañana a las 3 de la tarde-le dije mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada para verlo

-Bueno dulce Esme, nos vemos mañana- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla el cual hizo que me pusiera más roja de lo que ya me encontraba

-Te ves más hermosa cuando te sonrojas de esa manera-dijo antes de separarse de mi lado

-Nos vemos mañana-logre decir apenas en un susurro-cuídate mucho

-Si hasta mañana y tú también cuídate-dijo mientras se marchaba de mi lado

Me quede afuera de mi casa, hasta que lo perdí de vista por completo entre a mi casa e inmediatamente fui a buscar a mi mamá para contarle todo y decirle que mañana Edward vendría por mi para volver a salir

Después ayude a mi madre a preparar la cena ya que mi padre no tardaba mucho en llegar, después de cenar subí a mi habitación para poder descansar

Por más que intente dejar de pensar en Edward no pude sacarlo de mis pensamientos. Cada que cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir solo lo veía una y otra vez con esa sonrisa tan linda que me hacia suspirar y estremecer

Trate de dormir lo más que pude ya que sería un gran día el que me esperaba y quería que fuese maravilloso, en cuanto desperté no pude creer que toda la noche haya soñado con él y en todo lo que iba a pasar hoy

Me desperté más temprano de lo habitual, me metí a bañar y me puse ropa cómoda; y baje a desayunar

-Buenos días-le dije mi mamá quien se encontraba preparando unos huevos revueltos y no se que más para desayunar

-Buenos días hija, dormiste bien???-me pregunto mientras bajaba unos vasos de la alacena

-Si mamá-le dije mientras me acercaba para ayudarle a bajar los vasos y los puse sobre la mesa

-Gracias-dijo en cuanto tome los vasos-que bueno que pudiste descansar

Después de esa pequeña conversación comenzamos a desayunar, desayunamos en completo silencio solo nosotras dos ya que papá había salido desde temprano para ir a trabajar

-Gracias por la comida-le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa-todo estuvo delicioso-le dije mientras tomaba mis trastes sucios

Lave mis trastes y subí a mi habitación para arreglarla un poco, después de eso me recosté en mi cama y comencé a leer un poco

No se cuanto tiempo pase leyendo el tiempo se me fue demasiado rápido, solo escuche como llamaban a la puerta; mire el reloj que tengo en mi mesa de noche y eran las 2 de la tarde mi madre abrió escuche voces y en seguida me llamo

¿Ya había llegado? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Pero si habíamos quedado a las 3?; baje como si nada y ahí estaba él en la sala con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas con su hermosa sonrisa

-Hola-dijo intimidándose mientras se levantaba de la sala se veía tan lindo

-Hola-le dije mientras le sonreía me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Perdón que haya llegado antes pero es que no podía esperar más para verte-dijo mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello despeinado

-No te disculpes, no importa lo bueno es que ya estas aquí-le dije mientras lo miraba

-Te traje este pequeño detalle-dijo mientras me entregaba el ramo de rosas

-Gracias Edward, no tenias que hacerlo-le dije mientras las tomaba e instintivamente las olía

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, es lo menos que te mereces-dijo mientras me dedicaba esa sonrisa suya tan peculiar y sentí como me sonrojaba

-Voy a ponerlas en agua-le dije mientras me daba vuelta para ir hacia la cocina

-Claro no te preocupes, es mejor que las pongas en agua para que no se marchiten-me dijo mientras volvía a pasar su mano por su cabello

-Siente como en tú casa, ahora regreso no tardo-le dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la cocina

-Gracias-me dijo y se sentó de nuevo en la sala

-Amm por cierto te ofrezco algo de tomar???-le dije mientras me daba la vuelta hacia él-un vaso de agua, jugo, soda

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias-me dijo mientras me sonreía

-Claro ahora te lo traigo-le dije mientras me dirigía ahora si a la cocina-no tardo

Entre a la cocina coloque las rosas en un florero con agua y lo coloque en la mesa de la cocina mientras servia el vaso de agua de Edward

Comencé a tararear una canción, y en eso sentí una mirada volteé instintivamente y me encontré con los hermosos ojos de Edward

-Perdón si te asuste-dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

-No te preocupes estoy bien-le dije mientras caminaba hacia él con su vaso de agua se lo entregué, y tome el florero para llevarlo a la mesa de centro que había en la sala

-Gracias, tienes una hermosa casa Esme-me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la sala

-Gracias, mi mamá se encarga de que este así de linda-le dije mientras sonreía

-Bueno solo subo con mi mamá y nos vamos-le dije mientras me levantaba de la sala

-Claro, aquí te espero y me despides de ella-dijo mientras me miraba

-Si lo haré, no tardo-le dije mientras subía corriendo

No tarde mucho en regresar para poder tener un gran día a lado de una maravillosa persona

-Ya volví -le dije mientras tomaba un poco de aire

-Hubieras bajado con calma tenemos prácticamente toda la tarde-dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba a un lado de mi

-Estoy bien-le dije una vez que pude calmar un poco mi respiración-vámonos

Salimos de mi casa y fuimos al parque de nuevo para seguir conversando

-Esme…-dijo mientras tomaba mis manos

-Si, que pasa-le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-… se que no nos conocemos mucho pero…-dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a mi-¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Edward yo…-le iba a decir pero me interrumpió

-No tienes que darme una respuesta inmediata, puedo esperar se que es muy pronto para pedirte algo así pero…-esta vez lo interrumpí mientras colocaba mi dedo índice sobre sus labios

-Claro que quiero ser tú novia, acepto- le dije mientras le sonreía

-Esta bien no te preocupes te entiendo-dijo sin saber lo que decía y yo comencé a reír

-Dijiste que si??-me dijo sorprendido y yo seguía riendo solo pude asentir

En ese momento se levanto y me cargo, y me dio unas vueltas en el aire; en cuanto me bajo me beso

-Gracias, gracias por esta oportunidad; te quiero mucho-me dijo

-No tienes nada que agradecer, y yo también te quiero mucho-le dije mientras esta vez era yo quien lo besaba

-Esto será para siempre, no pienso dejarte por nada en este mundo-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Para siempre-le dije mientras mirábamos el atardecer

**Hola!!! ñ_ñ este es mi primer one-shot espero que les guste los quiero y dejen sus reviews recuerden que es lo que a uno como escritor le ayuda para seguir motivándose que a uno como escritor le ayuda para seguir motivándose **


End file.
